Hack the new guy!
by Sayble
Summary: What happens when a newb becomes involved with the world?
1. The beggining of a new era!

AUTHORS NOTE! (motakaijohn!)

Before you shout at me,I would like to say, that I have not seen .Hack the anime, nor played the game...I've only read parts of the manga, so please please please dont flame me if I write anything you would be offended about....Are you cool with that?! *Hears blatant protest* SWEET WE ARE GOOD TO GO XD

Welcome to the world...

"Sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet!!! I finally get to try it out! I get to enter 'The world!' And see what everyones been talking about for the last year, and a friggen half....Heck, I've even heard my Biology teacher mention it in class... So, finally, I couldn't take being left out on such an exciting subject as this 'World' And, being one to take action, I bought the game yesterday!"

Daniel, who had been listening intently to my robust outburst, cocked an eyebrow and shook his head in a defeated manner..

"Never one to give into peer pressure huh, eh Kajiro?" I glared at him, "The games awsome man, and cmon I didn't GIVE into peer pressure, it was by my own choice!"

"You wouldn't have bought it if nobody was talking about it," He replied blandly. I sighed, realizing he was right. Daniel leaned forward, holding the sandwich ever closer to his mouth, "That game is dangerous man...You can..." He lowered his voice for added effect, "You can fall asleep and never wake up," I knew Daniel very well, seeing as we were buds through childhood to our sophomore year here, I was 16, he was almost 16. I also knew that he could be VERY, VERY paranoid.

"Daniel, that's like, a one in a gazillion chance, seriously, I'm not gonna fall asleep because I was playing a video game.."

I knew he was still worried from that news headline a week ago, "2 children fall victim to 'The World'"

"Kajiro, I'm warning you, this game is no good, wierd things happen in the game..."

Daniel had played the world before, he used to like it a lot actually, but I wasn't interested at the time....

I munched on my food, contemplated my soon to be formulated reply. "Okay, if I fall into a coma, you can take all the money from my wallet, which is....Enough for 2 bags of hot cheetos, and a french fry!" Daniel released a breath, I realized he had been holding it, " I cant stop you from playing the game...But just hear me out...The game is VERY unstable!

Since when were online games unstable? I had never heard Daniel so uptight before...Well....Maybe when I took his hello kitty...Thats another story now stop thinking about it!

"I didn't buy the game to wait more, man...Besides, what's the worst that could happen? It's a VIDEO GAME!"

Daniel shook his head in a defeated manner... "Alright, I dont wanna act like your mother or something, if your gonna go and play it, I'm not gonna stop you Kajiro..." The bell rang, and school, was....OUT!!!!!!!!!!

You just witnessed the start of my summer vacation!

Daniel lived near my house, like...2 blocks away. He usually comes over often, but I didn't see him after school today, odd.

Well, as you noticed, my name is Kajiro, my last name, Is Nukumora...And I, am the new guy of 'The world!'


	2. The world

Welcome to the world...

It was awsome! The moment I put on this 'visor' that comes with the game, I was TOTALLY immersed! I saw a login screen pull up, and realized I had no idea what the hell I should call myself...

I had to come up with a catchy username! Something that no one would expect....BATMAN!!! nah, if people saw batman running around the world....Hmm, also, did I mention the visor is AWSOME?!

After about 30 minutes of just staring at the logging screen, I typed in

Username:Cloud Strife

Password:Sephiroth is a pansy

Funnily enough, it was already taken.....*Sigh...

I decided to be called Sekai!

And my password would be.....Sephiroth is a pansy LOL!!!!!!!!! minus the exclamation marks heheheh.

Another window pulled up on my screen, and I got to choose my class....OOOOooooooooooooohhhhhh.....Can you say 'Sa-Weet?!!! I scanned all the classes....Twin blades....Yada yada yada....I stood tranfixed to the my computer screen...WHICH ONE SHOULD I CHOOSE?!! AGHHHH

Then I looked at the one next to blademaster, a...Wave master? I saw a model of myself in cool robes and a staff that looks like it was used by jesus, which to say, is awsome. So I decided to be, a wavemaster! I'm jesus now!

The game booted up and I was thrown into a hud called the bbs...Then I realized it was an announcement of all the events going on! sweeeeeet..

I read through almost all the mail like a blood crazed hannah montana fan. First looking at the summer event, then the .hack birthday anniversary? uh...okay....

I scrolled down and saw a topic highlighted in red....Obviously stating it was a very popular topic, called 'Epitaph of twilight?" I clicked on it, and scrolled down...They mention a player named Kite, and his party he travels with....? He must be famous! Ah well, I'm just a noobie, so hardly matters to me XD

However, the epitaph had some interesting stuff in it, so I read on....However in the topic responses most people were just sying this was rubbish...Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't, again, doesnt matter to me.

All I wanted to do now, was just start the game...All this reading was putting me to sleep.

I clicked on the 'World' Icon and then I was suddently thrown into the game! No load times? awsome.

I looked at my digitalized self, which I had to admit, was pretty cool. I had silvery as hell hair, like an anime character! I spent like a whole minute just staring at myself...That came out wrong, uh...

Either way, I had these cool robes to match! and I had my own staff! IM JESUS!

Then I had to figure out what I should do...Now that Im in the game...

"Hi there, welcome to the world!'

I jumped, "Who, What, Where, When?!" I had my staff pointed backwards, in the voices general direction, I looked pretty stupid, I know.

It was some guy covered in plate armor, except for his head, which was laughing..."Whats so funny?" I demanded, he shook his head, "Nothing, just that, usually you should equip your weapon before you try to use it...."

I yelped, realized my staff wasnt even in my hand, it was floating outside of my inventory bag....."Oh...yeah...Thanks," I grumbled, "But...how do i equip?" However seconds later, my staff appeared on my back, "Oh...that's how." He laughed again....I was obviously very funny?

He extened his hand, "You can call me Aska, I'm a heavy blade, your new right?" I shook his arm, "I'm Sekai! and Yes im new, and I'm waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaavemastah!!!!"

"Such enthusiasm," Aska remarked, "Well, do you have anyone to help you get started, or are you on your own?" I nodded, "yeah, pretty much just me...."

"It's dangerous to travel alone, do you need help?" He was obviously one of those guys who helped newbies like me..."Nah, I'm good, besides, I can handle myself!" Just as I dropped my staff and it reappeared on my back...He laughed again...

"Alright, but if you need help...just hollar!" Then he strode away, carrying a HUGE sword....

But im jesus...Aww yeah.

Looking around, I realized I was in a forest, or a meadow of some kind...I was pretty lost...But heh, I'm new anyway, so it hardly matters. I decided to explore a bit and simply set off in a random direction....

Wasnt long before I ran into my first monster...

It was a boar, and was lvl 1! Sa-WEET i can totally take it! I stood there trying to target it, missing almost all my spells and depleting my mana to 0, it just stood there, oblivious to all my attempts at taking it out!

"GRAGHHH DIE!!!!!!!!!!" I threw my staff at it which bounced harmlessely off of its back, and reappeared on mine.

I sat down, staring at the monster....It didnt even notice me.. I gave up trying to kill it, and simply stared at the virtual sky...

That's when something hit me.....No REALLY hit me. I was almost knocked a good 4 feet into the air. It was the boars mommie?!

It was quite a few lvls higher then the lvl 1 was....and I couldnt even kill THAT...It braced itself for another attack.

I was out of mana, I didn't know how to fight....I was screwed....It charged, and I had no idea what to do! Then I heard a voice,

"Ka raiza!" A large thunderbolt came from the sky and killed it on the spot! I turned to face my savior, who was another wavemaster judging from the robes. "ITS ANOTHER JESUS!!!!" the wavemaster cocked his head at me, unsure as to how to respond...

I extended my hand, "Thanks man, I was totally gonna bite it before you showed up,"

Still, no response....? Man there are some real wierdos in this game... His face was covered by a hood he wore, at least, I thought he was a guy...He HAD to be a guy....Or what would I say if it wasnt?!

Then 'he' pulled back his hood, and it wasnt a guy....Damnit.

I silently swore.

"No problem, my names Dain," She extended her hand, I took it, "Yeah, mines, JESUS!" I didn't even mean to say that, was just the first thing that hit my mind...

"Really?"

"No!! No of course not! No no no no no, It was just that you totally suprised me...Yeah...My names Sekai!

I heard her laughing, why are people in this game so easily amused! "Whats...so...funny?" I asked in an exhasperated tone....She gave me a pitying look....What the hell?

"That's a girls name.."

"WHAT?!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

hey its motakai here! hope you like the story so far, I will add more as soon as I do more .hack research...I dont want people trying to kill me because I didnt stay true to the story XD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX *Continued NOW! XD*

"Yep, it's a girls name bud..." She twirled her jesus staff and placed it on her back, "But it's okay, most people hardly notice a name like that to be a girls..."

I sighed in relief, "Really?"

"Yeah, dont worry about it!"

I smiled, "Great, well, see ya around....I gotta get going...." I turned to walk away, when she called out, "Where?"

I stopped, unsure as to exactly..."Well....Um...I dont know..." She nodded, "I see....But judging from your abysmal combat skills...are you sure you dont need any help?"

"Pah, abysmal?! I was totally handling it!" She frowned, "But you told me yourself you were gonna bite it before I-"

"I meant.....Smite....Light...Kite....Right....AGH I got nothin!" I shook my head in defeat.

"There, there," She patted me on the shoulder, "I'm sure you'll get better! But, really...I should go with you...At least...Until we get you to town.." I stared at her in confusion...."Why the town?"

"Because lately, high lvl monsters have been appearing in areas where they shouldnt....It's a wierd glitch that I hope they patch, your not safe on your own, trust me.."

I realized she was making a truce, well...A one sided one where I didnt really have a choice now did I...? She took out what looked like a small canteen bottle and uncapped it.

"Drink this," I took it, bewildered at first, then deciding not to think, just chugged it...At first, I felt really sick....Then I thought I was gonna pass out...Then I wanted to die....Then...Yeah it really didnt get any worse...

"Sorry, it's one of my homemade health potions...I'm still new to alchemy ya see..."

I spat it out immedietly, "The hell?! I'm not your hells kitchen guinnipig!" Daine shrugged apologetically, "Yeah, sorry but you were gonna die from the poison that bull gave you if I didnt treat it..."

Deciding against arguing further whether or not she was giving me really nasty medicine, I sighed and said, "Lead the way..."

"Alrighty, awsome, well...Towns to the north....So all we have to do is follow this really obvious trail with a sign that points to 'TOWN' in really big letters..."

How much more obvious could it get?!!!

I handed daine back the canteen and let her put it in her inventory slot....In which it magically dissapeared with a POOF!

"That was awsome." Daine sighed, "alright, let's head off..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'll be adding more....And sorry im not being a very active writer as of late...I will be a lot more active as it goes though XD


	3. PKERS

AUTHORS NOTE: first of all, I could not update sooner because of some weird glitch in the system...Ahh well its over now! RIP GLITCH XD

Second, thanks for reading this story, lets continue!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, how long have you been playing?" I ducked under a small underbrush as we continued up the winding passage.

"Oh not long, 3 weeks...But enough to get by, what about you?" I blushed.....My mind was screaming TOTAL NOOB!!

"Well....I just started, yeah...." She chuckled softly, "I see, explains your incident with that boar back there heheh...." I tried to hide my burning cheeks, which was of no use because we were in...Broad daylight.

Deciding to change the subject, seeing as it was getting closer to my personal noobage, I asked her about Kite, the name I saw mentioned in the bbs.

She gave me a flabbergasted expression....Which I did not understand, at all...

"What? was it something I said?" Daine sighed, "You really dont know who Kite is?" I shook my head, much to her dismay...

"Alright, he's only the most popular in the world! Where have you been all this time living under a rock?!"

"No, I'm new remember? Why is he so popular?" I saw daine shake her head again, she looked like she wanted to hit me upside the head...""Hes trying to solve the epitaph, which will restore everyone who was put into a coma..."

The world was a lot more grim then I thought....

"Wait, the coma thing...THATS REAL?!" She nodded in response...."It's very real, which is partly why we are traveling together..."

For once, I was glad to have a teammate...."So where are we heading again?"

"To town, it's safer there and we can get you started on the game..." I was quivering with excitement! The game! of course, that's why I started this whole rollercoaster ride of an rpg anyway.

I was about to give her another barrage of questions when Daine cried out "Sekai dont move!"

"What? what's going-"

"DONT MOVE!" She yelled at me like I took the last cookie out of the cookie jar....Which is something you dont want happening to you in your life.

We stood in silence, she slowly pulled out her staff, I was confused, and scared at the same time..."Daine? What is it?"

She didnt answer, but merely grabbed me and took us into a small bush, where we simply sat there, frantic...

"What the hells going on?!" I demanded. She gave me another sigh...."There are pkers out here..."

"Pkers? What's a pker?" I asked but before I could continue she planted a hand over my mouth....Just as a heavily armored boot stepped right past the small bush we were hiding in...

"PKers, are people who kill other players.....You cant reason with these people, they are killers, and criminals...They prey on noobies like you,"

I didnt bother to argue, my eyes were tranfixed on the heavily armored person striding away from us....I let out a breath I had been holding for a while now...Daine held her staff at her side like a ninja, it was pretty badass.

We watched as the pker stood with his back towards us, he started to laugh...

"I know your in there, your all pretty bad at hiding.

At that moment, Daine yelled "Nai kara!" A jet of water flew from the ground and enulfed him,

"RUN!" She didnt have to tell me twice! We sped down the passage like maniacs who just won the lottery....I could hear padded footsteps behind us....

"He's catching up daine!" I warned. She nodded, then let something fly from her pouch. I heard a bang, then a yell,

"Well my alchemy is good for something eh?" She grinned, we didnt bother to look behind us as we sprinted as far as we could before catching our breath.

"I think we lost him," I could see Daine sitting on a nearby tree stump, hands covered her face, "What is it?"

"We ran into a dead end Sekai....Were out of luck..." I looked ahead and saw a giant mountain blocking our progress...She was right....We were as good as dead...

But I stamped out that emo train of thought, "Cmon daine! You played for 3 weeks, you gotta have some trick up your sleeve!" She looked up,grief stricken, "I know, I'm no good at fighting though, and theres propably more then just one pker...We cant fight them off.

I realized she was right...And I was still level 1...I couldnt fight my way out of a paper bag.

I paced back and forth trying to come up with ideas, "Hey could we climb the mountain?" She shook her head, "The world has bounderies that keep us from passing this place, otherwise I would have tried..."

Daine was only getting more melencholy, so I worked myself into an optimistic state, which trust me...Under the circumstances, was hard as hell to do, then approached her again.

"Well, we should do something other then moping around waiting for our death right?" She laughed quietly, "Yeah, we should....Shouldnt we?"

But before I could reply, I heard a smash as 5 people came bursting in on our position.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here...." I took a good look at the man who spoke....He wore black spiked armor with 2 knives in each hand....He carried this dark demeanor that you shouldnt screw with this guy....

"2 losers with nowhere to go?" I heard another mock us with a fake innocent tone, they all laughed...I could see Daine staring at them with her staff limp on her side....We were in some deep trouble...

"What's the matter? you gonna cry to your mommy?" Another made a fake baby sound and laughed, pointed at me..

Suddently, a blast of energy hit the pker mocking us and he fell with a thud, I looked to my left, seeing Daine ready another spell, but before she could utter the fatal curse, The black garbed pker grabbed her arm, stopping the spell...

"So, I see you got a little fight in you...I like that, He drew his two blades, but before he could do anything, I made my move.

"Ai kara!" I did the weakest spell you could imagine, he simply turned towards, me brushing off what little ash my spell conjured. "What the hell are you playing at newbie? trying to choke me to death with your pathetic excuse for a spell?" I could hear the others laughing as he advanced on me...I backed up nervously...

"Well, I'll show you what people get for playing me," He raised his blades and in a second, rushed right through me with a trail of blue fire....

I slowly staggered forward...."I'll see you in the soul circle, noob," I could hear his voice as my vision blurred....Then with one last effort to face Daine, I blacked out....

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And the end of another chapter! I'll add more I swear to whatever you pray to XD


	4. Afterlife

It was so bright...

Where am I?

Is this a dream...?

Or....

I was in the whitest place you could imagine...It was blindingly bright...My boots caused water ripples in the surface....It was weird...Like I was tripping out or something, nah joking haha..

Then it hit me.

"DAINE!!!" It was hopeless, she wasn't anywhere nearby, or I would have seen her already. I was confused, as to where the hell I was, or what to do now...I had one heck of an introduction to this game...And not in a good way.

If they killed Daine, she woulda showed up....But she was nowhere to be found....

"Maybe she isnt dead...."

"Who's there?!" I turned at the noise, there was nobody....I stepped back and swore loudly, this was not cool at all.

"You, Sekai, you are not dead either..." I was sure I heard the voice this time, "Okay!" I said, cautiously drawing my staff....I still didnt know how to use it, "Show yourself! I know how to use this thing!!"

I didnt...But hey, a bluffs a bluff right?

And out of the surface, came a silver haired person....I HAD to be tripping out! this kind of stuff does not happen!

But it did, and the person, was clad in white robes, I could see a clasp to the figures chest, a ribbon...?

I had a few seconds to get a good look at the sudden appearance...Another girl...Ughhhh....I sheathed my weapon slowly, I didnt have a chance if they wanted to fight anyway...

"Hello, Sekai.." I tried to look tough, which wasnt at all convincing, I'm wearing robes ya know?

"Nice to meet ya, I'm- How the hell did you know my name?!" She put her hands to my mouth, "we dont have time, you must take this.." I didnt have a choice, she grabbed my arm, and all of sudden,

IT BURNS!! WHAT THE HELL!!!!

She released her grip, "You, Sekai, are the last answer, to the epitaph....And to the world..." All of this was scaring me...I wanted to say, "Thanks!" But I didnt know if that was a good thing, or a bad thing.....

"Death will not claim you today....For it is too soon, Sekai....You shall return..."

Before I could say, "WHAT?!" or "WAAAAIT!!" or ask a stupid question, I felt a force tugging at my robes...And soon, I was lifted...

Up....And up.....And up...

Out of the kitchen....

And into the freezer.


	5. The final word

Everything was black at first....Then I could slowly make out voices in the background....It was like I was under a numbing medicine or something. Then, I slowly felt my body becoming in sync, and I could hear the voices clearly now....I was alive again!

"Your a pesky one arn't ya," I heard one of the voices...It had to be one of the pkers....

Slowly, I opened my eyes to the smallest...Out of the corner of my peripheral vision, I could see Daine kneeling on one knee, staff in hand...She was readying another spell, which was sent at some unseen foe I was too scared to turn to look at...

Another voice, a friendlier voice came ringing out, "Watch it, these guys arn't playing around..." I recognized it, it was that guy from earlier, Aska! I heard a slashing sound as the blademaster hit his mark, I could also hear his ragged breathing....These two had obviously been fighting for they're lives while I was having a nice time in the afterlife....Yay me...

"Alright, enough, is enough...You two have had your fun," I could make out the Pker who used the blue fire on me....The scary looking dude...

I heard crash, and Aska was blasted back, hit a tree, and fell on the floor Facedown....Where he didn't move. Daine was too wounded to cast another spell....They were in a bad position indeed...

"And now, for you..." I could hear him chanting something....It was too much for me to bear...

I sprung to my feet, lobbed a fireball at his back....It didn't do anything, but he turned around in disbelief...."Dont you know how to take a hint, noob?" He slowly strode toward me with a black dagger, "Well, I'll make sure you stay down this time!"

He summoned the blue fire as before, and made a sprint....Not before I had time to knee him in the face and run!

He clamped a hand over his nose, "You bastard! I'll get you punk!" It was already too late, I grabbed daine, who was now unconscious, and made a run for it, Dodging the other Pkers as I went.

"Get him!" I ignored that, hoping the pkers would ignore that too...And ran up the winding path, Daine slung over my shoulder.

I made it to a river, where I made a detour up left, and quickly swam across, keeping Daine afloat at all times....It was the most frantic chase in my life!

I thought I had lost them...When I looked up, and saw the same mountain we were cornered in...I just ran in a circle...

Laughter ensued as the pkers pointed at me and mocked me....I slowly put Daine down..."Well, you've had your fun, noob...But that was your final card, and I'm afraid we dont give second chances," I felt the blue fire go straight through me....

I stood, motionless....I could feel my vision blurring...But I wasn't blacking out....

Then, my wrist began to burn...."What the hell!?" I stared at it in confusion, so did the pker, along with all the others...

Then the rest of my body began to burn, it was terrible...I fell on my knees and tried to make it stop! But it didn't....Just kept on burning like a slow fire...Then, a light came from the sky, and engulfed me in it....

I felt my robes being replaced with strange black garb that didnt cover my stomach, and these dark black pants....I didnt know what else changed...But all I cared about was the burning to stop....I didnt even notice my staff dissapearing!

The pker backed away...."What the hell is going on?!" He screamed, drew his second dagger, and charged me...

I felt an instinct come on like a motor, I drew out of nowhere, A strange looking blade, and quickly parried it, along with knocking him 20 feet off the ground....He landed with a thud, I know because I saw it.

A conscience, a conscience began to settle over me....I could feel my personality changing...

"What is this?!" I heard him scramble to his feet, the other pkers all drew a ready position, some of them readying spells..

It was so easy, I cut through them like a hot knife through butter....I felt like I was in a trance, it was an odd feeling, like I was a marionette and someone was pulling the strings.

A pker managed to land a blow on my back, and I dropped my blade, landing in a crouched, catlike position...

"It's time to kick it up a notch, heh" I could hear myself say....Then I drew out of nowhere, two....Huge...chainsaw swords?

It startled them as much as I startled myself....It was like instinct, I knew how to do all this stuff....A few seconds later, and the pkers were all wiped out....

It was odd, It was like I've been fighting my whole life, like I was already a veteran of combat or something....

Then I could feel myself tiring from this, and I blacked out.


End file.
